Flames to Dust
by Xabell
Summary: Axel has an odd dream, but what does it mean? Roxas tries to help his friend, but so far there hasn't been any changes... And who's the new girl?
1. Prolouge

ok im sorry i stink.This is my first one, so... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts materials

* * *

_**Flames to Dust...**_

PROLOUGE

Axel fidgeted quietly. He could've sworn he was dead. He remembered the Betwixt and between, the nobodies and putting his being into that final attack. But here he was, standing here in front of a mirror. He stared at his other, who copied his every move, but didn't look angry, like Axel.

"Lae…" Axel said, nodding casually. He could've sworn that he heard his other say "Axel…" at the same time he said… But he ignored that. He flinched, scratching the back of his head and watched his other mimic the movement. This sucked, and he wasn't about to let this go on. His fist smashed into the glass, and he saw that, between the cracks, his other didn't mimic him. He stared, shocked as his other, Lae, shook his head quietly, and disappeared.

That's when he felt like he was drowning.

* * *

LATER

Axel felt himself resurface and shot up, Panting and gasping; knocking over the nightstand next to the bed he was laying on. He noticed he wasn't the uniformed coat only because he couldn't feel the weight of it. He was wearing his black sleeveless shirt, black leather pants and his boots only, and he couldn't find his coat.

He stumbled around, tripping on all kinds of unseen crap, feeling the walls of his unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hey!!" He shouted, finding a door. But he angrily kicked it when he found it was locked.

"Hello ?!?" He searched the walls and found another door, yanking it open as soon as he found the handle. Axel hissed as bright light flooded into his eyes. He saw the hall was all white, but the carpet matched was a deep grey. He was in The World that Never Was. He felt incredibly stupid.

Axel looked back into the now visible room and noticed it was his room and wondered why all his crap was on the floor.

Usually, the only things in there were his bed, a small table, and his closet, which had a few extra uniforms, but his personal items, hairbrush, gel, sleeping pills, magazines; which he quickly shoved back under the bed, were everywhere. He left the rest for later.

Axel didn't remember going in there, and remembered passing out in the living room the previous night, but he shrugged, heading down the hall towards nowhere in particular to look for his coat.

* * *

I hope you like it!! 

i think it might not be worth the effort sometimes... sigh...

please review...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Discoveries…

Axel sat in his chair, ignoring all of the other members of the Organization as they spoke. He was now wearing his coat, seemingly succeeding in finding it in the kitchen, and only Kingdom Hearts knew how it had gotten there. He was lost in his thought, staring absentmindedly at the white walls across from him, ignoring Xaldin and Vexen, who were the two almost directly across from him. Neither one of them was actually looking at him, nor was he looking at them. He was just waiting for Xemnas to get here so this idiotic meeting would end.

It was odd; the dream was so vivid, so real. He remembered feeling himself fade as the Keyblade wielder stood above him, telling him he'd be fine, though he was clearly fading away in front of him. Not to mention the mirror thing. He had found that his knuckled were raw from punching the glass after he'd escaped Demyx's room, not even knowing how he'd gotten there in the first place.

How had he gotten there? He pondered the question a bit before he caught Demyx complaints next to him to the Nobody on his other side, Luxord.

Axel hated having to sit beside him, but he was curious now as to what he was talking about.

"I swear! I was fighting Roxas' other! He killed me!" Luxord just nodded, hiding a smirk, but his eyes were pondering. Apparently Demyx had had a similar Dream. "Then I was in front of a mirror, it was creepy. The other me was staring, but he didn't move, like He was frozen…"

So apparently the dreams weren't exactly the same, but scary close. He set a flame on Demyx's hands, but put it away before it scorched him. When Axel had Gotten Demyx's attention, he waved then leaned closer to him. "Tell me about your Dream" He said, getting a suspicious look from Demyx as he stared at him.

"What are you going to do, Blackmail me?" He asked worriedly. Axel waved this away, and gave him the hurry-the-hell-up look. Demyx quickly told him everything, and Axel listened intently.

When Demyx was finished, Axel nodded quietly and then went into his own dream. Demyx stared at him, shocked. "That's so weird… Are you messing with me?" He said, anxiously looking around. Axel sighed impatiently, and asked, "Your other didn't move? No breathing or nodding, or copying?"

Axel groaned when Demyx shook his head, and Snapped to attention as Xemnas walked in, his face grave and serious.

He totally ignored everything he was saying about some girl, probably Namine again, and paid attention only when Xemnas had told them all what HE had dreamt, Axel cracked up, Paranoia kicking in instantaneously, while the others, Excluding Roxas, who had been the only one who hadn't dreamed, Stared in shock, their glances shifting back and forth from Xemnas and Axel..

Axel Passed out from not being able to breath, and the rest of the day was lost to him.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Next Day…

Axel groaned, rubbing his head and sitting up. He was on his bed, his lights on, and his boring room glowed with the weak light radiating from the bulb. Someone had cleaned it all up and put it away, and he was sure it hadn't been him. Probably Demyx messing up all his things, just to tick him off. He opened the drawer to pull out his pain pills, his head killing him and found them all dumped out, along with his sleeping pills in the flooded drawer.

Everyone in the city heard his angry Roaring. Even Saix was surprised. He knew it was Axel, but it was similar to his own roars when he went berserk.

Saix wasn't surprised at all as he watched Demyx run past, stifling his hysterical giggles. He just ignored it, not caring in the least, and continued on with cleaning his Claymore.

Axel had calmed down after his angry shouting, and he was now working at Pouring out the water in the drawers and the partially dissolved pills along with it. When this task was finished, he opened the balcony, which was real small, and placed the drawers there to dry.

He felt his head throb, and he made a portal, stepping through into the infirmary. He quickly raided the cabinets, stealing three bottles of pain pills and two bottles of sleeping pills, along with a couple other things that he really wouldn't need, but figured, just in case.

He shoved said bottles into his pockets, but opened one bottle and took a couple of pain pills, then shoved it with the others. He escaped down the hall with his booty, making his way slyly towards his room.

Vexen hadn't been surprised when he found the infirmary raided of sleeping pills and pain pills. Axel always had headaches, but would never really admit it. He said they should be impossible for a Nothing, and he'd leave and go rant about something.

Vexen sighed and reorganized the cabinet, then walked down the hall towards Axel's room. When he stopped in front of the door, he was surprised to find it open. Wide open, and the room dark, not a light on. Axel never left his door open. He slipped inside, looking around quietly. He immediately saw the pill stealing pyro on the balcony, staring down at something. He went over and stood beside him, looking down at what he was staring at.

It was Karlia. Vexen nodded silently. Axel hadn't been told about the newest arrival. The one person who controlled all of the Nobodies. Even Xemnas had to listen to her.

But Axel wasn't staring with envy or anything. Simple curiosity and his face betrayed the urge to talk to her.

Vexen had to admit, she was quite… Beautiful. For a Nobody. She had long black hair, and purple eyes. "You CAN talk to her, you know." Axel snapped up and stared at Vexen, his face reddening lightly.

"I know that… You know who she is?" Axel asked, now leaning on the handrail and staring down at her. She seemed to be arguing with Xemnas, though he was quite calm.

"You missed the first part of Xemnas' speech, didn't you?" Vexen said, smirking at him. He chuckled quietly when Axel grumbled under his breath. "I have to go, deal with your problems yourself." Vexen said, disappearing out the door. Axel, still grumbling, poured the pill bottles out onto the bed, and locked the door behind him while he headed up to the Proof of Existence.

When he got there, he was shocked to find it had changed. The bare places by Xemnas' doorway had two new places. One was bare, but the other one showed an outline of a sword, it had wing like look, and he bent down, gently tracing the outline of the blade. He was positive it was the new girls.

He read her Title, 'The Informative Angel' and pondered the meaning. First his odd dream, now this girl. He stared at it for a while, and didn't look up until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up, to see Karlia standing above him, watching him curiously.

"Uh, oh I- I just, I was…" He shot up, stepping away from her. Her purple eyes were slitted, and he guessed when she was angry, she looked Vicious. "Sorry… wasn't told about your arrival…" He said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"And you are…?" Karlia asked quietly, staring at him.

"Oh, Axel, #8, The Flurry of Dancing Flames." He said, holding his hand out.

"Karlia. Call me Kay." She said, shaking his hand gently, then immediately pulling her hand back. Axel stared at her, and shrugged not really caring.

"So… Kay…." He said, looking around. The room was empty besides them. Axel suddenly got an idea. "Have you met all the others?" He asked, the boredom seeping into his brain.

"No. I haven't even received my uniform yet." She said, poking Axel square in the chest, on the zipper of the Coat. "Where do I get one?" She said, looking up at him. It was kind of scary that he was like a whole head taller than her, and she literally had to look up.

"Uh… I don't know…" Axel said, shrugging. He just now noticed she was wearing a black dress, exactly like Namine's. "You're the same size as Larxene I believe; I can get her to give you one."

"Can you? I heard from the eye patched guy, Xigbar, I believe, that she was sadistic and cruel." She said, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Eh. Yeah, but She isn't as cruel to me as the others." He didn't seem to care much. He reached over and grabbed Kay's hand, pulling her gently towards the hallway. "Let's go find The Savage Nymph." He said smiling.

She followed behind quietly, staring at him. She hadn't expected such a warm welcome. This guy was so odd. She was awfully suspicious. She guessed he probably just wanted to get on her good side so he wouldn't get any hard assignments.

Even though Axel still had no idea who she was, she seemed interesting. He stopped in front of Larxene's door, knocking. He heard her drop something, curse loudly and stomp towards the door, her dangerous growls erupting fiercely from the other side.

"WHAT?!?" Larxene shouted, tearing the door open. She was panting and glowering at Axel. She froze as she saw the girl behind him.

"Can she borrow one of your uniforms?" He asked, pointing to Kay behind him.

"NO…Let her use yours!" Larxene said, slamming the door in his face.

"They'll be way too big for her, Larxy!" He said, knocking. "How is your attitude hospitable?? She's new!" He stepped back as Larxene snapped the door open again, her eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"If I let her use one, will you leave me be?" She said quietly.

"Yes" He said, still smirking at her. He watched Larxene go back into her room and toss a uniform at her. "There. Enjoy" She said sarcastically, slamming the door in their faces again. Kay stared at the uniform in her hands, and then looked at him. "That's more like it."

"Huh?" He said, looking at her.

"I expected a rude welcome, and now I'm more relaxed." He stared at her confused. "You… wanted… a rude welcome?" He said. His confusion only expanded when she nodded. "Why would someone hope for that?"

"So it'd be easier to leave again." She said simply, her face severe.

Axel sighed, and led her down the hall towards his room. "You can change in here. I'll wait out here." He said opening the door for her. She looked like she was about to say something, but she waved it away and disappeared into his room. He shut it and waited quietly.

After a few minutes, she stepped out, wearing the uniform. The chest area was too tight, and it was the definition of Snug. He kept his eyes on her face though. "Nice…" He said smirking. "Suits you" She simply shrugged in reply, and looked around.

"What now?" She said, staring at him. Her reply was a loud roaring coming from down the hall, A Giggling Demyx Rushing past and a berserker Saix headed strait for them.

Axel reached over and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her out of the way and falling backwards into the room. She fell beside him, and she stayed there dazed.

After A minute, she reached over and poked him in the shoulder. "Axel?" He was dead quiet. She removed his arm from around her waist and reached down, checking his skull. Towards the back, she felt something Warm and wet. She shivered and pulled her hand away to reveal her bloody fingers.

Now something impossible happened. Her scream stopped Saix. He swung around, staring at the new girl, and saw Axel's blood on her fingers and it slowly pooling under his head. Sighing, he decided to kill Demyx later and get Xemnas. He disappeared into a portal, heading to alert Xemnas.

Seeing Saix was gone, Demyx rushed over. "What's with the loud screaming?" He said, looking at her. That's when he saw the blood. His face paled as he realized whose blood it was. "…he's going to kill me…"

He picked Axel up and, making sure Kay was following, headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

HOUR LATER

Axel groaned and opened his eyes. His head was killing him again. He saw he was in the Infirmary, and he didn't know why he was there. He remembered pulling Kay out of the way of the Berserker Saix, and hitting the floor.

He pushed harder, but he didn't remember passing out… He touched the bandages on his head, and feeling his wound healed already, he ripped them off and headed to the front, were he heard Vexen's voice speaking to someone in a patient tone.

"…And I believe with some rest, he'll be fine…" Vexen finished telling Kay, and then turned his head to nod at Axel. Kay shot over to him faster than a bullet, grabbing Axels hand and yanking his head down to level with hers. He was shocked as he stared into her violet eyes and he flinched slightly as she placed a hand on his forehead. "No fever, so he's fine?" She asked Vexen.

Vexen nodded and motioned towards a bed. "No worries. If you don't take your medicine, you'll forget he exists." Axel snapped up, staring at Vexen and ignoring the meaningful look he was receiving.

"Huh?" Axel said, not understanding.

"If I don't take medicine, my memories will disappear" She said, carefully pulling herself up into the bed. Vexen carefully stuck a needle, which was attached to a tube. Almost immediately, blood flowed through the tube, into a machine that filtered it, and put it right back.

"Eww" Axel said, smirking.

"Her powers conflict her Nobody attributes, so she has some… Complications…."

"What Complications?" Axel said, staring at Vexen as he removed the tube and carefully stuck a needle into her arm, ignoring her pained flinch.

"I'll forget everything, myself, my powers, anyone I've ever met… Anything I've ever done…" Her eyes darkened slightly, and Vexen helped her off the table, throwing away the used needle. She stretched quietly, and looked at Axel.

He couldn't understand, because he didn't know what her powers or whatever where. He stared at her quietly, not sure what to say. "Weird… So how often do you need to do that?"  
"Once a week" She said, walking out of the door into the hall. Axel nodded at Vexen and followed close behind her.

"So if you hadn't had taken the shot you would… Forget? Everything? Like the Organization, Vexen... Me?" He said. He didn't really care, he was just curious, though he didn't say anything more when she nodded.

"So what's your power?" He asked, following her pace beside her, watching her curiously.

"Oh, I… I can kind of reunite the Nobody with the Heartless." She seemed uncomfortable about talking about it. "Xemnas plans to use me for the Kingdom Hearts thing." As she passed the Library, Axel stopped, opening the door and smiling at Kay.

"I'm going to look up something. I'll see you later?" He hadn't meant for it to sound like a question, but she didn't seem to notice. "Sure. I got something from Xemnas, and he wants to see me anyhow…"

Axel almost went with her, to find out what was up, but he didn't move as she walked away and turned the corner, disappearing from view.

He walked into the library, and sat beside Roxas, who was reading a book Axel didn't recognize. "Hey" Roxas said in a monotone voice, soaked in his book.

Smirking, Axel replied, "Hiya" That's why he liked Roxas. He wasn't like the others. Larxene was the only female, and no one could get close to her with a ten foot pole if she didn't want them to. So the Organization took out all their weird needs out on Axel, being the one with the most feminine figure. He fought back most of the time though.

"No plans today?" Roxas asked quietly. He hated it here, and he hated the way the Organization treated his friend, so he always took him to places, trying to distract Axel from the world around him. It always bothered him that Axel wouldn't leave, ad he had started to wonder if Axel liked being the whore.

"No, not really…" Axel replied, carefully leaning back and staring at the ceiling. He knew that Vexen' look had apparently meant something, but he wasn't feeling like entertaining the perverted old man tonight.

"Axel, maybe you should go somewhere. I don't know, I'm going on a mission tonight, and maybe you could ask The Superior if you can tag along…" Roxas said, his book long forgotten and lying in his lap. "I'd rather not leave you here, if you know what I mean"

Axel understood completely, and agreed to boot, but he doubted Xemnas would let him go. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Axel said, smirking.

Roxas highly didn't quite agree, so he said, "Get your stuff together, and be ready to go, I'll tell him if you wont." Axel groaned, but nodded in agreement and disappeared out the door.

Roxas put the book away, and walked calmly towards The Superiors room.

Axel sat on his bed, staring at the wall across from him, and waited for Roxas to come and get him. He heard knocking, and excitedly jumped up, snatching the door open.

"Demyx…" Axel said, his face crestfallen for a second, and then it returned to his usual cocky grin. "What's up?"

The dirty blonde smiled right back and said, "Are you busy? I got something for you."

Axel looked into his hand and saw a bottle of pills and some pot. "And I suppose you'll want something in return…" Axel said quietly, ignoring his addictive urge to reach out and take the drugs.

"Of course. And if it's good, I've got something else I know you'll like." Demyx watched Axel expectantly, and wasn't surprised when Axel opened the door all the way, letting the musician into his room. "Be gentle now, you know I break easily." Demyx said, already removing his coat.

Axel sighed and wrote a quick note on a slip of paper, attaching it to the door.

It was going to be a very long night.

Roxas sighed. Xemnas had agreed to let Axel go, but he had to trade in a few bumps and bruises. His arm was killing him where Xemnas had twisted it, but it wasn't broken. He was about to knock on Axels door when he noticed the note.

"Hey Roxas, I'm busy so I don't think I can go with you. Sorry about not being able to tell you to your face. I'll join you on the next one. Sorry, I was actually looking forward to it too. Axel."

Roxas groaned, crushing the note in his hand. This was the whole reason he had tried to help Axel, and no matter what he tried, he didn't seem to be able to stop this stupid torture of his best friend.

He slammed the door open, and saw, with the light from the hall, Axel asleep on his bed, covered with his thin blankets. The red head groaned quietly, and rolled over, pulling the blanket to fully cover him from the sudden light.

"Idiot… Do anything for drugs…" Roxas said, and noting that No one else was in there, he shut the door to let his abused friend sleep.

He sighed and went through a portal to finish his mission, in a hurry to end this horrific nightmare that he called his life.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Morning…

Axel groaned and looked at his clock. Great, he was up earlier than usual. He saw Demyx had already left, and sat up, ignoring his aching body.

"Another day in the life of a Nobody…" He said, grabbing a towel and heading to the shower.

After a quick shower, he got dressed and brushed his teeth, then fixed his hair. He opened his bedroom door to see the note was gone, and he knew Roxas wouldn't be happy this morning. He sighed, and pulled two pain pills from his bedside table, taking them immediately, and took his time walking towards the kitchen.

Larxene sat at the table, chatting with Marluxia and enjoying a bowl of cereal, when the tired looking red head walked in. He looked worn out, and she immediately scooted over to make space for him to sit beside her. As he did, he didn't say anything. She really pitied him, but not enough to stop it. Besides, if they left him alone, then she would be constantly bothered, and he'd become an outcast that no one would even bother to look at.

"Didn't sleep much?" She asked, swirling her spoon in what was left of the milk, and a few left over pieces.

"Demyx" Was all the fire user said as he stared at the tabletop. He looked dead.

She nodded, understanding immediately. Larxene stood up and poured the rest of her milk into the sink, then washed and put the now clean bowl on the counter. She pulled a box of the weird cornflakes, which were coated with sugar, down and poured them in the bowl, then grabbed the milk and put the cereal down in front of the pyro. "Eat. You'll feel better. Besides, you're the only one who likes those things. Well, you and Roxas." She said shrugging.

Axel didn't feel like eating, he felt like puking. But he obediently picked up the spoon and stuck some cereal into his mouth.

Larxene nodded, and then looked over at Marluxia, who had sat there the whole time since Axel had walked in. He was watching the fire user, deep in thought.

"No" Larxene hissed at him. "Not tonight. Leave him be, can't you see he's tired?" Marluxia looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Since when have you cared?" He asked, his eyes returning to the depressed pyro who was staring at his cereal, ignoring them as best he could with such a bad headache.

"At least keep it down" She said, almost angrilly. She swiftly made her way out of the kitchen.

Axel walked into the hallway, and he saw the new girl.

"He's right you know." Axel said, stopping in his place, attracting Kays attention. She stared at him, confused. "Nobodies, no hearts, no emotions, remember?" He said, pasting his cocky grin on his face, ignoring how fake it must seem.

Kay understood now. She angrily shook her head. "You're fine with this? How can you be fine with this? This is Disgusting! Axel, please, leave or something, I hate this place, but at least you have a reason to Leave!" She said, her fury bursting out. "How can you be fine with whoring yourself out like that?!?"

Axel didn't answer, And he turned away, looking back towards the kitchen.

Kay stood behind him quietly, staring at him. "Just tell me one thing. Why?"  
When he didn't answer, She just shook her head, disgust creeping into her features. "And you're okay with that. Why? No, wait. Don't tell me. Nobodies, no hearts, no emotions, right?" She hissed at him, shaking her head. "Not all of us Nobodies would agree with you. But why, Axel? Why would you do that?" She groaned, rubbing her temples.

Axel reached out, only to be stopped by the appearance of a Dusk, standing protectively in front of her. "Move" He ordered.

"It won't listen. I'm the one who gives you idiots the ability to control them, and my word means much more than yours, or even Xemnas." She turned on her heels, walking quickly down the hall and disappearing, leaving Axel shocked and confused.

He didn't feel anything as the Dusk looked at him in a pitiful way. "Shut up" He said, turning and heading down the hall. He figured that if he did feel anything, he might feel ashamed. But he felt nothing at all when he saw Marluxia waiting patiently by his door, smirking.

"What?" Axel said quietly, even though he knew what he wanted.

"Want some?" Marluxia asked, holding out a bag of coke. Sighing, Axel opened the door and walked in his room, leaving it open for Marluxia.

"What do you want from me?" Axel said, shaking arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"The usual, Axel. The usual. By the way, I would like to apologize." The older man said, grabbing Axel and pulling him into a forceful kiss.

"For what? Axel said, pushing away slightly.

"The bruises, of course." Marluxia said, pushing the pyro onto the bed, and quickly working to take off his coat.

"Great…" Axel said sarcastically, slipping off his clothes.

* * *

Roxas was sitting in the Library when he saw Marluxia walk in with a smug look.

"What's going on?" Roxas said curious.

"Oh. Roxas. Axel needs you, he's in his room. He's not feeling too well." Marluxia said with an evil glint in his eyes. Roxas slammed his book shut, growling at Marluxia in a knowing fashion as he made his way down the hall, and knocked on Axel's door.

"Axel?" He asked, opening the door quietly. He flinched at the smell of drugs in his room, among other nauseating things, and walked in, sitting beside Axel, who was curled up in a ball on the bed, wearing only a pair of tight black leather pants.

"You ok?"

"Axel, are you alright?" Roxas leaned over him, to see the dialated eyes of the older red head. "You're not okay are you…?"

Axel's eyes finally snapped to attention, looking at Roxas. "Oh, Hi Roxas. What's up? I'm fine, just tired. Nothing much. How you been?"

Roxas shook his head, pulling one of Axel's arms around his neck, and opened a portal, pulling the too-high-to-notice Pyro out of his room.

* * *

"Where's Axel?" Xemnas asked Marluxia, His face close to rage.

"I don't know, last I saw he was in his room. Roxas was going to see him, if I remember correctly." Marluxia said with a smug expression. "I believe the blonde is trying to take him from us."

After a minute of thinking, Xemnas looked over at Kay, who was sitting there quietly. "Something to add?"

"…Yeah, actually….Why do you guys do that to him? I've seen the bruises you all leave. It's sick." She said angrily, forgetting she was speaking to The Superior.

"Hold your tongue." Xemnas ordered, and she quickly obliged. "Marluxia, find Axel and Roxas and bring them here. Roxas needs a proper punishment, and I'd like to… Speak with Axel."

Kay gagged. Hadn't they heard anything she'd said? Marluxia was rough, but Xemnas was one of the worst. He's permanently damage the already unhealthy red head.

"Xemnas, please, just-"

"It is none of your concern, Number 12." Xemnas said, leaving the meeting room and Kay, fuming angrily.

Roxas helped Axel lean against one of the walls by the train station in twilight town. "Just wait here, okay? I'll look for someone to help us out."

"Hey! Roxas, right?" Roxas turned to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette. He nodded quietly, and helped Axel stand back up. He had slumped against the ground.

"You need some help?" The girl asked, staring at the shirtless and shoeless red head who Roxas was desperately trying to keep up. She wrapped one arm around Axel's waist, and swung his limp arm around her neck. "We can let him rest in the Usual Spot." She said, helping Axel walk while Roxas helped on the other side.

"Uh, thanks… How'd you know my name?" H asked, looking at Hayner.

"I guessed."

"Oh." He groaned when Axel opened his eyes.

"I can walk, you know..." He said, his words slurred as he tried to stand up. Roxas shrugged and let him go, Watching his sickly friend stumble along. "Why are you helping?" He said to the girl, who was still helping him.

"I know that Kairi was afraid of you, and I want to know why." Olette said, staring up at him.

"What If I try to hurt you or something..?" Axel's words were getting harder to understand, so she shrugged.

"Then I was stupid for trusting you, that's all." She ignored his shocked look, and Hayner helped her bring him to the usual spot, Roxas following behind curiously.

When they arrived, Axel immediately passed out on the couch. Olette covered him in a small Blanket, even though it was a hot day.

"He's not shaking because he's cold." Roxas said quietly, licking his sea salt ice cream.

"Oh. Then, why is he shaking so hard?" She said, anxiously brushing away a stray hair from Axel's face, and noting of his dark bags under his eyes and the numerous bruises on his body, majority on his neck and wrists. When they were walking, she'd noticed them on his waist too.

"Because he's unhealthy and drugged." When Olette gave him a confused look, He explained it to all of them.

Hayner was thinking it over, Pence was staring shocked as his ice cream dripped all over his pants, And Olette had sat beside Roxas, looking like she was going to cry.

"Why would anyone do that to him?" She said after a minute.

"Because the Organization is made up of sick bastards who use Axel's addiction against him." Roxas said, now staring at the clean stick in his hands. Pence finished his ice cream and excused himself to go clean up, and Hayner walked over to Axel. He tugged the blanket off of his sleeping form and started to look over his slim, unhealthy body. No one bothered him as he poked at them, studying the sleeping mans reaction. Noticing the bruises continues down into his pants, Hayner sighed and recovered Axel.

"Holy crap…" Hayner said, crossing his arms and staring at the older man who was sleeping on the small couch. "How can we help?" Hayner said, looking at Roxas.

"Let him stay here for a while, and I'll try to figure something out." Roxas replied, shoving the stick in his pocket as he created a dark portal. "Tell him Roxas said he'd be back soon."

With that, they watched as Roxas disappeared into the portal, leaving them with the abused Pyro.

"Alright, who's going to stay here with him?" He asked, looking at Olette and Pence, who came back soon after Roxas.

"I cant, my mom needs me..." Olette said.

"Well, I can't; I have to finish my report." Pence said, smirking.

"I'd stay, I really would, but you know what happens when my father gets angry…" Olette said. Hayner sighed, blocking out the memories of her drunk, abusive father.

"Fine, I'll stay. Not like my parents would care." Hayner said, sitting on the floor. "But tomorrow, it's your turn." He warned Olette.

"Sure. As long as they know I'm not coming home, they won't care. I just can't disappear is all." She and Pence gathered their stuff and left, waving at Hayner as he growled.

After a minute, He looked over to the sleeping man and snuck out, planning to grab a bite to eat, and some food for Axel.

Axel yawned, and stretched, looking around the slightly familiar room. "What the hell…?" He said, sitting up and rubbing his head. It still hurt, but he was much better now. Hayner walked in and Axel stared at the food in his hands.

"Hungry?" Hayner asked, placing a burger, large fries and a soda in front of him. He chuckled as Axel scarfed down the fries. When he finished the fried, he tried to shove the burger down just as fast, and ended up finishing it with a coughing fit. Axel quickly took a long sip of the soda, and sighed. He felt better now that he had eaten.

"What happened?" Axel asked, staring at the blonde boy.

"Roxas dropped you off and said he'd be back soon." Hayner said, still eating his fries. "Still hungry?" He asked, offering the uneaten burger. He wasn't hungry anymore. "I'm not hungry no more, and you look like you could use a little more meat on your bones."

"Thanks" Axel said, eating it quickly and managing not to choke this time.

Hayner nodded and finished his last fries, then took their garbage and threw it away. "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, leaning back.

"Got anything?" Axel asked, trying to steady his shaking hands.

"Any what?"

"You know what. Drugs?" Axel said, looking at the shocked expression of the blonde.

"Oh. Right, Roxas said you'd ask for something like that..." Hayner reached into the box he had been sitting on and pulled out a bag of Coke. "It's not mine. I found it a while back, and I kept it. Not sure why though."

He watched as Axel anxiously took said bag and poured a little out, straightening the powder into lines. He quickly snorted it, and smiled at Hayner, who watched in a disgusted manor. "Thanks."

"Whatever…" Hayner said, ignoring him. He focused on the dart board, remembering in the back of his mind tossing the darts at Seifer's name. "Axel, how close are you and Roxas?"

Axel stared at Hayner quietly, leaning back on the couch. "Not nearly as close as I wish." When Hayner was about to question him, Axel waved it away, his eyes trailing away towards the entrance as Olette walked in.

"Time for bed, you need rest, you guys." She said, handing Axel a sleeping bag and a pillow, and tossing Hayner a similar set. "I'll be here to watch over Axel tomorrow, and then Hayner can go home."

Axel smiled as she stuck her tongue out and disappeared again. He yawned to make it obvious he wasn't willing to talk. But Hayner wasn't giving up that easily.

"Your Roxas' best friend, right?" He ignored Axel's tired sigh, and settled down only after he nodded slowly. "So what more is there?" He asked, snuggling in the bag on the floor, already drifting.

"Nothing. That's all there ever will be." The tired red head said, laying his head down and immediately falling asleep.

"Oh. Okay." Hayner said, finally losing consciousness.


End file.
